vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sean O'Connell
Sean O'Connell was Camille's twin brother and Father Kieran's nephew. He was studying to become a priest like his uncle when a witch who was angry at Kieran's interference with the New Orleans Coven's Harvest ritual hexed him with the Rosary of Madness. Shortly afterward, the hex drove Sean insane and caused him to kill all nine of his fellow seminary students before finally killing himself. Sean is a member of the O'Connell Family. Throughout The Originals Series Season One In Girl in New Orleans, Cami told Klaus a story about her brother, Sean. He was studying to become a priest at St. Anne's Church, and was a seemingly normal young man until one day, he just snapped and committed a mass murder of his fellow seminary students by slaughtering them all with a scythe. Once they had all been killed, he turned the scythe on himself and committed suicide. Afterward, his uncle, Father Kieran left town, unable to bear the memories of what his nephew had done, and while he was gone, the church was abandoned by the community that couldn't believe such a tragedy could happen in what was known as the spiritual heart of the city. In Sinners and Saints, it's revealed through flashbacks that it was the witch elder Agnes who put a hex on him to get back at Kieran for his interference in the Harvest ritual, and not actually a vampire who compelled him to do it like Cami originally suspected. After Kieran refused to give the witches the Human Faction's support in the Harvest, Agnes used the Rosary of Madness to hex Sean while she shook his hand. The hex caused Sean to slowly go crazy until he finally lost all sanity and massacred his fellow students and himself, causing Kieran to leave town just before the Harvest started. Because of the horrifying memories of Sean's condition, Kieran did not return to New Orleans until over eight months later. In An Unblinking Death, Sean appeared to his uncle Kieran as a hallucination after he was hexed by Bastianna using the same dark object that Agnes used to hex Sean. The hallucinations of Sean and Bastianna urged Kieran to atone for his sins by killing Cami as his final act of penance. In A Closer Walk With Thee, as Camille investigated where Kieran may have put an alleged weapon to eliminate the supernatural community, she took notice of how Sean was buried in the part of the cemetery reserved for "John Does" and criminals, and not interred with the rest of the O'Connell family. Suspicious, Cami and Marcel dug up Sean's grave and found clues written in the same code that Sean had taught Cami when they were children. Cami then came to the conclusion that Kieran had been grooming Sean to fulfill the O'Connell legacy of maintaining the peace between the supernatural factions, which motivated her into following in their footsteps. Personality Sean's personality is unknown. However, Camille stated that he was peaceful and kind, as he was studying to become a priest. She also stated that she never expected him to perform such an act of violence as the seminary school massacre, and insisted that he didn't show any signs of distress until it was too late, suggesting that he was an otherwise well-adjusted person. Physical Appearance Sean was handsome and tall. He had blue eyes, rosy lips, freckles, light brown hair, and fair skin. He had a very similar appearance to his twin sister Camille. Appearances TO Season 1 *''Girl in New Orleans'' (Flashback) *''Sinners and Saints'' (Flashback) *''An Unblinking Death (Hallucination/Final Appearance) *A Closer Walk With Thee'' (Mentioned) TO Season 2 *''City Beneath The Sea'' (Mentioned) TO Season 3 *''You Hung the Moon'' (Mentioned) Name *'Sean' is an Irish name meaning "God is gracious." It is the Irish equivalent of the name John. It can be Anglicanized into Shaun, Shane, Shayne, Shaine, Shan, Shon or Shawn. The name Shane comes from the Ulster pronunciation of the name, whereas the names Shaun, Shawn, or Sean come from the way it is pronounced in Munster, Leinster, and Connacht. *'O' Connell '''is a last name of Irish origin. It is an Anglicization of O Conaill, meaning descendant of Conall. The personal name Conall is possibly composed of the elements ''con (from cú meaning "wolf" or "hound") and gal ''(meaning "valor.") Trivia *Sinners and Saints'' reveals that a witch hexed him in retaliation for Kieran threatening to withdraw the Human Faction's support of the witches if they went through with The Harvest. Kieran disagreed with their plan to sacrifice four teenage girls in their coven as an offering to their ancestors. ** Additionally, the witches hexing Sean also worked as a distraction, as Kieran became too preoccupied with Sean's deteriorating condition to focus on making sure that the Harvest was not performed. * Once Camille became aware of the supernatural, she originally believed he was compelled by a vampire until Klaus told her the truth behind Sean's insanity and death. *Like his uncle, Sean was one of the few humans to be openly attacked by a witch. Gallery Shawn.JPG Sean 2 TO 1x05.jpg Sean TO 1x05.jpg The.originals.119.hdtv-lol.mp4 snapshot 35.47 -2014.04.24 14.29.16-.jpg Kljh.jpg originals-19.jpg See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season One Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Characters Category:New Orleans Residents Category:O'Connell Family Category:Humans Category:Deceased